This prospective study will analyze costs and predictors of health care services utilized by participants in New Jersey's Home and Community- Based Waiver program for persons with AIDS and ARC. The patient cohort to be studied provides a unique opportunity for health services research since subjects can be readily identified, sampled, and interviewed; full actual payment data are available on all health services utilized; a high proportion of ethnic minorities, IV drug users, women, and pediatric cases is included; subjects can be followed and reinterviewed through program case managers. The study will help determine the cost, feasibility and replicability of providing case management and extensive access to community-based services through Medicaid waiver. Cost of health care services utilized, both community-based and institutional, will be determined and followed over time; impact of providing in-home care services on informal social supports will be evaluated; and differences among subgroups (by gender, race, and risk group) in social supports and services utilization will be assessed. A comparison program utilizers with PWA not using the program will be made utilizing a separate sample being interviewed in current research.